Kissing the Raven
by KissJupiter
Summary: Shaunee is a fledgling at the Tulsa House of Night and a member of the Nerd Herd led by Zoey Redbird. And Nyx has plans for her and they just happen to involve a certain winged immortal. What will happen to this fiery fledgling? Set in revealed. it follows my own story though some parts from the book are incorporated
1. Chapter 1

A/N- OK so you know the drill. I don't own the House of Night or any of the characters. But I hope you enjoy!

Shaunee's POV:

"I'm so bored!" Aphrodite exclaimed, tossing her long blonde hair. I sighed, she'd been doing nothing but complaining for the past fifteen minutes. We were handing out programs for all the different booths and events happening at Tulsa's House Of Night's first ever fair. "Look Aphrodite, this is an excellent opportunity to build a bridge between humans and vampyres. So we have to try our hardest and make friends." I said handing out a another flier." She snorted " I know that what do you take me for? An Idiot?" I smiled. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" She raised one blonde brow and I expected her to come back with one of her sarcastic remarks but she just laughed and tossed her hair again. I joined and both of us started laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"I see the Geek Squad is still stuck together like glue." A snide voice commented followed by a series of snickers. I gulped and turned to see Dallas and the rest of his red fledglings following close behind him. But what made me hold my breath was seeing Erin, my former BFF/Twin hanging on his sorry ass. "What do you want Dallas?" I asked calmly, not wanting to make a scene. "We're sorta in the middle of something here." I said waving the fliers. "Yeah. And it's the Nerd Herd. Not the Geek Squad." Aphrodite corrected glaring into his red eyes. "Not helping." I muttered under my breath. "Oh I just wanted show Erin what pathetic losers you are." He sneered and a few of his red fledglings giggled. I peeked at Erin, she was smiling, but her eyes were chips of ice. Cold. Lifeless. "Well here's what I have to say to that." Aphrodite stepped forward and before I could stop her she smacked Dallas. Hard. She let fliers flutter to ground as she crossed her thin arms. He stepped back and cupped his cheek. The other fledglings (Including Erins) mouths fell open in shock. "You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Dallas shouted as he reached for Aphrodite but before he could touch her a mountain of man aka Darius stood between them. "Now young fledgling, you certainly wouldn't hurt another in front of all these people, would you?" Darius growled and gave Dallas a look that would have most run away with their tails between their legs. And that's exactly what they did. "C'mon guys. These sluts aren't even worth my time." They all turned and walked off, none of them looked back.

"Are you alright my beauty?" Darius questioned at once, bringing her in for a hug. "I'm fine handsome. I just couldn't let him get away insulting my friends. Only I'm aloud to do that." I glanced over at the fliers Aphrodite had dropped, they had all been trampled on and were covered in mud, "Hey uh Darius, not that I don't appreciate your help or anything, But what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the warriors tent with Stark." I asked, bending down to pick up the nasty fliers. "I sensed my lady was in danger, so I rushed to her aid naturally." Aphrodite smiled. "Naturally." She breathed kissing Darius smack on the mouth. He grinned. "It is a Warriors duty to protect his prophetess at all costs." I threw away the ruined fliers in a near by trash bin and glanced at Darius. "Man I gotta get me one of those." I said. Aphrodite took Darius's arm. "Well this one's taken so try somewhere else." Darius and I laughed and I sighed. Seriously, a big strong protector didn't sound half bad right about now. "I need to get back to the Warriors Tent. I left with no explanation and Stark is probably has his hand full." When Aphrodite began to protest he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon my beauty." He jogged off but stopped and turned his head. "Oh and please try not to get yourself in to much trouble." Aphrodite winked and grinned at her Warrior. "No promises." And he was gone.

And just as fast as he had left Aphrodite was gone to. "Hey! Aphrodite! Where are you going?" I yelled as she moved through the crowd. "Bye bye Shaunee! I'm going to find Zoey!" and like that. She was gone. "You've got to freakin' kidding me!" I screamed. "Um. Excuse me. Are you alright?" A woman asked hesitantly, as if afraid. She was older in her mid to late thirties and she had her two kids with her in a stroller. "Oh. Well, yeah. I'm sorry if I startled you. Would you like a flier?" I asked that same question for at least another forty-five minutes before Aphrodite came sprinting in my direction. "Oh so you come crawling back to me huh? Well don't expect any forgiveness unless your prepared to do some serious groveling. I mean come on Aphrodite how could you just leave to deal with all of this?" But I hit the breaks on my rant when one word popped out of her mouth. "Neferet,"

A/N: Sooooooooo that's it. I hope you like it. Sadly Kalona wont be in the next chapter but I promise he will be in future ones. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK. So here's chapter two. I don't own ANYTHING! Thanks for reading.

Shaunee's POV:

Aphrodite and I raced to The Street Cats tent running into Stevie Rae on the way. Why was Neferet here? What could she possibly want now? Except to reek more havoc and cause us pain. We burst into the tent panting. When my eyes reached the mass of spiders my stomach lurched. "Ah Shit!" I exclaimed. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite both stared in disgust. "Ohmygoodness!" Stevie Rae gasped. "Neferet seriously makes my ass hurt." Aphrodite said. Zoey stepped up explaining that we needed to get rid of these creepy crawlies. "But we can't make a scene." She said and I nodded. "Yeah cause Neferet would want to F everything up by causing a big 'ol scary scene and freaking out all the humans." I agreed. "No worries Z, I'll keep this on the back burner." Damien held out his hand to me and I gladly took it. His hand comforted me as I stared down at the spiders below. "Fire, come to me!" I felt warmth spread through out my body as my element enveloped me like a blanket. "Heat em' up, but don't let em' fry." Fire quickly did as it was asked and I saw the spiders wriggle in discomfort. Ha. Serves you right you disgusting things. I stared at them creep across the ground their fuzzy legs digging into the soft earth beneath them. I shivered. "I knew a circle was going on! I could feel it!" Erins voice interrupted my thoughts and my head snapped up. Her and Dallas were standing just outside the nun barrier, his arm draped over her shoulder. I ignored him. I focused solely on Erin. My eyes widened in surprise when she said she would join the circle. Does this mean she still cares? Is there still hope? I sent a silent prayer to Nyx. I prayed that we would be friends again. Erin joined our circle and I grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. "I'm glad you're here." I said hoping to get some sort of response. No luck. Erin stayed quiet. "Be discreet." Zoey told her. Erin nodded. "Water come to me!" The salty smell of the sea entered my nostrils and I breathed in. I always loved the beach. "Make them wet." Water formed at the bottom of the cages and the spiders slipped into it. Stevie Rae then summoned Earth, and Zoey Spirit.

"Now get out!" Zoey commanded

"Out" Damien echoed/

"Go!" I said

"Leave!" Erin said.

"Bye-bye now!" Stevie Rae finished

And then it all happened so fast. From the spiders Neferet materialized. No, not her exactly. More like a ghost or a shadow. Zoey called for Spirit to strengthen all of the elements and Neferet screeched. She lunged forward, passing right through Erin and then vanished. "Holy Shit! That was seriously gross!" Aphrodite shivered. Then she coughed. And then she let go of my hand. The circle broke as Erin fell to her knees, hacking up scarlet. "Didn't think it would end like this." I fell to my knees beside her. No. No. No. No. NO! "I'm getting Thantos!" Aphrodite called. But I barely heard her. My Twin lay dying in my arms. "No! This can't be happening!" There was still so much left to say! So much left to do! "Twin! Please. You'll be fine!" The tears flowed down my cheeks as Erin coughed up more blood. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't mean of the anything bad that I said to you." Erin looked into my eyes. They held so much emotion my breath caught. "It's-It's ok Twin." Erin choked out through the blood. "It was my fault. I-I forgot how to feel." No Erin! I screamed silently. Nyx please! How could you possibly be ok with this! This isn't fair! "We're her with you." Zoey said touching Erin's hair.

"Spirit, calm her." Zoey said.

"Earth, soothe her." Said Stevie Rae.

"Air envelope her." Damien said.

"Fire, warm her." I said through my tears.

Erin smiled as she reached up and touched my face. "It has already warmed me. I-I don't feel cold and alone anymore. Don't feel anything except tired."

"Just rest," I said. "I'll stay with you while you sleep."

"We all will." Zoey added. Erin smiled one more time before she died in my arms. Rest in Peace. Erin.

A/N- Awwwww man. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- OMG three chapters already? Fantastic! Anyway I own Nothing! WARNING! Some self-harm in this chapter.

Shaunee's POV:

Thantos finally arrived a few minutes later, with two Sons of Erebus Warriors at her side. They carried a stretcher. We all moved so that they could get to Erin's body. Stevie Rae, Zoey, and Aphrodite were hugging each other and crying and Damien was watching them lift her, eyes brimmed with tears. Erin is dead. Erin is Dead. Erin is DEAD! I couldn't take it anymore! I bolted out of the tent and ran. Ran as far from the tent a possible. I ran until I reached my secret spot. The girls washroom next to the teachers lounge. Yeah. yeah. I know it's not exactly secret. But hardly anyone comes in here because the toilets are all busted and the professors all have to use the washrooms in the dorms. So nobody would be looking for me anytime soon. I sobbed as I entered the last stall and sat on the toilet. Tears flowed freely down my face and I was sure I was snotting everywhere. "Nyx, why was it Erin? She hadn't gotten a chance to feel. To love." I cried and I cried until my tears ran dry. It felt like was missing half my heart. I stayed in there for who knows how long. I pulled out my lighter from my back pocket. I need to feel something, ANYTHING, something besides this overwhelming emptiness. I clicked the lighter. Once. Twice. On the third try, a flame burned bright orange at the top. I sniffed, pulling up the sleeve of my shirt, I held the flame over my forearm. Ready to lose myself in pain.

**No Daughter...**

A voice whispered in my ear. I gasped dropping the lighter on the ground. "Nyx! Why? Why did you stop me?"

**Sweet child, you must not harm yourself. Erin is at peace. And so should you be.**

I started crying again. Hearing that Erin was finally at peace warmed my heart. "Oh Goddess! Will I ever fill this hole in my heart?"

**In due time Daughter. I have plans for you.**

And then the presence was gone. I crawled on the floor and wept.

Kalona POV:

"What an uncomfortable chair." I grumbled crossing my arms. "I don't see why I have to sit here cooped up in this dingy old office while everyone else gets to roam about." But Thantos said that I needed to remain in this room. And as Deaths Warrior, it is my will to do as she commands. "Ugh! How irritating!" I bellowed, standing up. "Let me at least go somewhere more open." Being in tight spaces makes me nervous. I believe the humans call it, Claustrophobia. I quietly opened the large wooden door that led to the spacy hall. I was mindful of every creak the old door made. I peered my head out and glanced around, making sure no one was around. Sighing with relief I made my way down the lit hallway. Passing the girls restroom the sound of a girls soft whimpers invaded my ear drums. I tensed. Who in the world is that?

I slowly crept into the washroom and the sounds of her sobs growing louder as I approached the last stall. I pressed my finger tips to the stall door and it flung open. I gasped when I saw who was inside. I took a step back. To shocked to speak. And apparently so was she for her eyes had gone wide and her mouth hung open. "Shaunee?" I croaked, finding my voice. "What are you doing?" The fledgling was curled up in a ball, her coffee colored cheeks were stained with tears. She stood and only then did I notice, she was covered on blood. "Shaunee? What happened? Are you hurt? You're covered in blood! Come! I'm taking you to the infirmary!" I grabbed her hand gently and I pulled her out of the stall. She looked up at me, she looked confused. "Blood?" She whispered. She looked down and her eyes widened. "No, no. It's not my blood." It was all over her shirt and with closer inspection, I realized that the blood had dried. "Who's blood is it?" I asked, cautious. "E-Erin is dead." Her voice broke and she placed her hand over her mouth. "She rejected the change." I see. I had heard that she and Shaunee were close friends. Then I did something that surprised even myself. I pulled Shaunee into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. She tenses, pushing against my arms, desperately trying to break free. "Erin is with Nyx now." I held on to her tighter. "You'll see her again. I know it." She finally relaxed into me, melting into my arms. I felt her tears wet my chest and I stroked her soft brown hair. Reaching behind my back her fingers brushed over my wings. And we just stood there like that. She cried and I held her. I felt as if she'd break in my arms. When her tears finally slowed she pushed away from me. I felt an emptiness from were her warm body had disappeared. She fidgeted nervously and she rubbed her hands over her arms. "Um. Thanks. I really needed that. You have no idea." And she bolted out of the bathroom. I listened to her foot steps until I couldn't here them anymore. I looked at my hands, I could still feel the lingering warmth of her skin and the burning touch of her hands on my wings.

A/N-Aaaaaaand that's it! I really hope you guys liked it! :) Please Review and Rate. Next up! Chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Goodness! Four chapters already! Again I don't own anything except for my OC and a few extras here and there. I hope you like it :) I know I wrote Kalona's POV in first person last chapter, but I really feel third person would be better for him. I'm sorry it to so long to wright I had huge writers block and got a little lazy.

Shaunee's POV:

What was that?What. The . Fuck. Was. That. My mind was racing. How could I let him hold me, he stroked my hair! My heart pumped with adrenaline and my cheeks felt so warm. Am I blushing? Oh my Goddess, I'm blushing! I haven't blushed since sixth grade. When Joshua Harving asked me out. Wait were was I? "Wow. I ran a lot farther than I thought I did." I stood in front of Nyx's statue. Her warm gaze shown brilliantly through the stone. Almost life like. My legs suddenly turned to jelly as I sank to the ground. I guess all that energy finally wore off. I lay my head back on the cool grass and close my eyes. I stay perfectly still for a few moments. I think back to what had just happened. Kalona standing there in all his glory...his strong arms wrapping around me like a constricting serpent. Now that I think about it, hugging him was like hugging Icy-Hot. Cool at first but leaves a burning sensation. No. HOLD UP. What are you think Shaunee? I shook my head, Get it together girl,

"Shaunee Cole?" A deep voice whisper.

I whipped my head up, my element boiling down in my belly. But it settled when I noticed it was just a Son of Eubreus warrior,

"Ummm. Hi." I croaked.

"High Priestess Thantoes would like me to inform you that we will start the funeral pyre for Erin Bates."

My heart jumped to my throat. Erin! How could I have forgotten her? Guilt washed over me like a wave and tears began to roll down my cheeks. The warrior seemed so unsure and his face almost made me smile. I raised my head high and wiped my nose. "Lead the way."

When we had reached the grounds it was like I was in a dream. My vision blurred and I swayed slightly. Erin lay on top of the picnic bench surrounded by incense and wood. She almost looks like she's sleeping. I thought. She was now wearing a white night gown that looked almost transparent against her pale skin. Her light blonde hair had been brushed to perfection. She looked so dignified.

Stevie Rae and Rephiam stood across the pyre .Damien held on to Stevie Rae's hand as he cried quietly. This must be reminding him of Jack. I thought absentmindedly. I couldn't help but notice that Zoey and Stark hadn't showed up. Not to mention Aphrodite and Darius. I walked over to my friends who all gave me looks of sympathy.

"Hey Shaunee." Stevie Rae greeted me softly giving me a small smile.

"Hi."

Thantoes was whispering something to Professor Lenobia when she and I made eye contacted. She said her goodbyes to the horse mistress before heading to our group. We all fisted our hands over our hearts and bowed to the Vampyre high priestess. "Hello Shaunee. We have suffered a great loss here tonight. Two great losses actually."

"Two? Who else?" I gulped. My throat was dry and I nearly gagged on my own words. Thantoes slowly shook her head. "The mayor of Tulsa, Aphrodite's father, was found murdered on school grounds soon after Erins unfortunate death." I gasped. Poor Aphrodite. Another wave of guilt punched me in gut as I thought of the blonde prophetess. And where was I? In the arms of he-who-should-not-be-named. That's were.

"I'm afraid that all the red fledglings and Zoey and her group have to remain at this House of Night. I thought it best to cooperate with the Tulsa police department."

I nodded. "I was planning on staying the day anyway and stay vigil until the sun rises."

Thantoes bowed her head. "That brings me to my next request. Shaunee would you like to light Erins pyre?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Me? How could I? I mean Erin and I weren't exactly on good terms before she...died.

"**Erin is at peace now. She holds no ill will towards anyone."**

Nyx's voice resonated within me. My eyes brimmed with tears I nodded.

"I would be honored."

I took a few steps towards Erin's body raising my arms.

"Fire come to me."

My element swirled around me, creating a flaming whirlwind. Though most would be scared to have flames covering their body, my heart was at ease. My element surrounded me, warming my entire being.

"Erin's spirit is now in Nyx's kingdom. I have asked Shaunee to return her body there as well" Thantoes's voice rang out among the crowd as everyone quieted.

"We ask that all of you send a silent prayer to Nyx. We have faced great hardships this year and have lost many. This pyre is not only for Erin. It represents all the sadness and hatred that has plagued our House of flames are what will burn away all the past suffering and lead our way into the future of light!"

It was sort of strange hearing a vampyre with the affinity for death talking about a future of light but her words still carried the power of a goddess. She beckoned me forward and I took my place in front of the pyre.

"Fire light Erin's path to Nyx's embrace!" I shouted, tears falling from my face. Swinging my arms in front of me Erin's body and the pyre was soon consumed in fires orange glow. I smiled finally feeling like Erin was finally home. A red fledgling (one of the bad ones) snorted from the other side of the flames.

"Did you see that smile? Talk about creepy," She said snickering.

"I bet that bitch was looking forward to barbecuing Erin's toasty ass." The fat one named Kurtis sneered.

I clenched my fists in anger. How dare they say that! The flames crackled threateningly, jumping out at them.

"Whoa!" One of them laughed. How could they laugh like that? I felt blood trickle down my hands as my nails dug into my skin. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whipped around, placing my bleeding hands casually by my sides. Stevie Rae stared at me with concern.

"Just ignore them Shaunee. They'll get their kumupets in the end. You can count on it."

I sighed. Thantoes was just talking about peace and forgiveness and I try to fry a couple of fledglings. I need anger management. Soon the crowd began to disperse. Some to go eat dinner, others to help clean up the festival. Stevie Rae and Rephiam stayed with me for awhile but close to five they had to turn in. Morning was coming soon and Rephiam would soon be a Raven, and Stevie Rae would burn at the slightest patch of sunlight. That just left me alone. Well not completely. I had heard the rustling earlier and I knew he was up there.

"I'm fine y'know." I only heard a rustle in response.

"Well look what we have here."

I spun around to find Dallas a few yards away, obviously drunk. Ugh, I don't have the energy for this.

"What do you want Dallas?" I asked exasperated.

"I just came to say goodbye to MY girlfriend. I didn't think you'd be here." He walked closer to the pyre. "I mean it's not like you guys were friends or anything." I clenched my teeth and I could hear furious rustling coming from the tree above me. "You shoulda heard the things Erin would say about you. How you were such a loser and all you would do was complain about your dad. 'Oh he didn't call me! He doesn't care about me! blah blah blah' it was hilarious." He went on. "Man she sure was easy though. You shoulda seen what she would do to me. Unlike that prude Stevie Rae."

My element burned at the pit of my stomach and I finally snapped. "What do you know about Erin?" I growled my heart thumping in my head. "What do I know about her? I fucked her!" I could feel static electricity in the air as Dallas got angrier. "To tell the truth Dallas you were just last on a long list of people that Erin had got with so she could feel something. Believe me, you're nothing special. She would've left you just like Stevie Rae did.

Waves of electricity exploded from Dallas and my element rose up from being surrounding me as well. "Don't Dallas. I can burn you to a crisp without even blinking." He got it under control but he was still fuming.  


"I will get you back. I will get you and that slut Stevie Rae." He proclaimed as he stormed off.

"Are you alright?" Kalona's deep voice asked from his position in the tree.

"Yeah. I just kinda want to be alone right now. Sorry."

"I understand Shaunee but I don't want to leave you alone. Especially right after being threatened by that boy."

"I'm fine really. I could kick his ass any day of the week."

I heard him chuckle slightly and his wing open.

"If you insist Shaunee I will abide by your wishes."

"Kalona wait!"

He paused, perching back on his branch.

"What is it?"

"How many children do you have?"

Kalona smiled staring down at the young fledgling.

"143." And he flew off.

**A/N- WOW THAT WAS DRAMATIC. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY NOW.**


End file.
